Eldunarí
by Erisdar-vakna
Summary: set 80 years after the original inheritance cycle.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Erisdar was an elven dragon rider, the most formidable opponent ever- as long as they were with their dragon of course- but Erisdar was different; He was the strongest, fastest elf in Du Weldenvarden, even before he got his dragon. Erisdar was born with blue skin, but had used magic to make his skin the usual elven skin colour-a honey white. His hair was jet-black and long and, like all elves, his ears had a point at the end of them, his face was angled, his chin had a chiselled, rough look about it, his eyes were also at an angle. The colour of his eyes was a deep brown. He wore the finest robes of dark green and brown, brown leggings and a long, tight green top with brown cuffs and hems which went down halfway between his hips and his knees. His sword, which was like any sword, was emerald green, the colour of his dragon, it had magic around it to prevent it from; dulling, breaking, magic and rust.

His dragon was called Éldegín, after his friend's father who was one of the strongest warriors that died in the battle of Gil'ead during the war between the Empire and the Varden. The dragon was emerald green, had pearl white teeth and giant wings, he was a giant compared to anyone, he was almost as big as Tialdarí hall, which was two storeys high.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Nightmare of Gil'ead

This was the first time that Erisdar had stepped onto the plain outside of Du Weldenvarden since his parents, the king and queen, had been murdered on their way to Ceris. Tialdarí hall had a new king, as Erisdar himself had been deemed too young to ascend to the throne at that time, even though he was 30 years of age; but even if that weren't true, he had made himself unfit to be king as he had slaughtered thousands of innocent people to kill his parents' murderers.

Gil'ead was the main trading point between du weldenvarden and the rest of the Algaësia, even though 40 years earlier it was the main barracks to the empire and its tyrant king, Galbatorix. But after the "incident" it was forced to be a barracks again, as it became more under populated than the town of therinsford.

_ Erisdar had been a dragon rider for 10 years at this point and he was the strongest and fastest elf in ellesméra, but even that couldn't help his parents. The killers were human, two archers and a spell caster, and as soon as they did their deed, Erisdar went straight at them. But his dragon, Éldegín, was in Ellesméra. So he pursued on foot until they got to Gil'ead. The anger and upset had clouded Erisdar's thoughts; he couldn't remember who had committed the crime. So he made everyone guilty._

_ The slaughter lasted for three days before Erisdar's dragon found out and stopped him and took him back to Ellesméra. By this time only 50 people had survived the horrible slaughter, a mix of magic and sword-fighting, were preparing to evacuate the city. But the killers were dead that's all that mattered to Erisdar._

_ Later that day Erisdar was forced to hand over his riders' sword, the sword he had created himself after years of teaching by Rhunön-elda, the master weapons smith, instead he was given a sword only 6 elves had ever wielded. All those elves were the ones had been banished for treason or a genuinely horrific crime. Erisdar's body sank as he held it. "I'm the seventh," he thought. Plenty of people had been exiled, but none with such a close connection with the royal family. The thing that hurt him the most though, was being stripped of the last name Dröttning, the name his family had carried out for centuries. Then, he was told to leave Du Weldenvarden and never come back. On his way out of Tialdarí hall he saw his younger sister. Without speaking he said, "Sorry I have wronged our family, hopefully when you're old enough you shall be on the throne." He could feel the sadness emanating from within his sister so he said "mother and father's killers shall not walk on the ground again, as they have passed to the void as well." And after that he left and didn't look back._


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The Scratch on the Sword**

It was the third day since Erisdar was forced to leave Du Weldenvarden, and he had just reached the edge of the forest. On the horizon he saw an army moving towards the forest. Erisdar scanned the army for any spell casters; he then stopped in horror, there was a shade amongst the coming battalions. Only 4 people had beaten a shade; an elf, a rider, Eragon Shadeslayer and Arya Dröttningu. "_Éldegín, help!"_ Erisdar screamed in his mind. He knew it would be futile his dragon was back in Ellesméra. `_Damn it`_ thought Erisdar, `_this is the worst time to be separated, it'll take half an hour for him to get here, and they'll have got to me in half that time`. _It was time for him to prove himself; if he took out the army before they hit Du Weldenvarden, they'd be none the wiser and his dragon and his friends would be safe.

They were almost on him. _'Time for action` _he thought. He drew his blade. "Deyja!"Erisdar shouted. Fifteen men fell to the floor. Before the rush of energy lose took him down, he placed the spell on the energy of 19 other soldiers, they went down as well. He then concentrated on the cavalry, drawing his bow he aimed at a bale of hay in front of the soldiers. "brisngr" he whispered, the arrow burst into flames as it hit the hay bale the horses became instantly startled and threw their riders at the flames, by accident, and ran away. "15 more" said Erisdar. Slowly the army thinned down to just 6 infantry and the shade. With a swipe of his blade, he took out the infantry. _`Just the shade now, god, how do I kill it again? `_ Thought Erisdar. The shade swiped his blade at Erisdar; Erisdar parried the blow with ease. He managed to pin the shade to the floor. "Tell me your name!" Erisdar commanded.

"My name is Shadlin," the shade said. "and I shall destroy you and the rest of the elves."

Then immediately he went to behead Erisdar and as quick as he could Erisdar used his sword to defend himself. The shade hit the blade and a spell had already left his lips, Erisdar's blade had a deep scratch in it. Quickly he beheaded the shade and the shade left. Erisdar looked at his blade. The scratch was blue with energy. "I can tell that would of killed me, and I already broke the sword!" said Erisdar in frustration, "that was meant to last until I died!" seconds later Éldegín landed next to him. _"What was the matter, friend of my heart?"_Enquired the dragon.

"_I was facing two battalions and a shade! How did not feel my fear and fly faster?"_Shouted Erisdar annoyed.

"_For your information my wings feel like they are going to drop off" _Éldegín responded.

"_I'm sorry I forgot you're still only young, I mean Vrael's dragon couldn't fly from Ellesméra to Doru Araeba in a day until he was 20" _apologised Erisdar. They then walked off to the east to the unknown lands. That night they stopped in some mountains 50 leagues east of Du Weldenvarden. _"Good night, Éldegín." _said Erisdar.

"_Good night friend of my heart."_ Said Éldegín.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Forest Flight**

Erisdar was still standing on the plains of Du Weldenvarden he hadn't moved for five minutes. Then with his mind he reached out to find the forest guard, and he succeeded finding the elf Edurna, who was on guard at that time. As the guard strode out to meet Erisdar his face went white, "wha-what are you doing here?" enquired the guard.

Calmly Erisdar replied, "I'm here to see the king"

"Ah," the elf looked frightened,"that is no longer possible, the king is very ill and isn't seeing anyone at the moment, but, you can see the princess."

"Do you think she can cancel my exile?"Erisdar asked,"and if she can, do I have permission to take flight to Ellesméra?"

"You do sir," Edurna explained, "but I'm not sure of the powers that the princess has unfortunately." Then Erisdar jumped onto Éldegín's leg and climbed up into the saddle. _"We're back, stronger, faster and wiser." _said Erisdar to the dragon.

"_that may be but we can't be sure for how long and we can't be too impressed with our growth, the royals may find it to be a threat that a strong rider is flying as their fair city, I'm sure that people don't trust the riders again as I havn't seen another dragon or rider fro that fact." _Éldegín retorted

"_Great," _said Erisdar, _"now I'm nervous about our safety."_

"_Don't be, I'll rip our enemies to shreds with my teeth if I have to."_ Éldegín stated.

"_Yeah I'm sure of that and fly slower will you? I need to practice my etiquette. You know how elves are about this kind of thing."_Erisdar said, suddenly being thrown forwards from a sharp drop in speed. In the distance Erisdar could see the menoa tree. `Home` he thought. Then Éldegín started to descend towards the ever-growing city of Ellesméra.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Into the Void**

Walking through Ellesméra Erisdar realised how much had changed. There were a few more people and there were more children. `Hmm…. I wonder why more people are declaring their love for each other? ` He thought. When he got to Tialdarí hall he sighed _"I got this far, but there are going to be guards on the other side of these doors, and so trying to get my title back will be futile. I hope my sister is ok, it has been 40 years since I've seen her," _Erisdar laughed,"_she's finally old enough to be queen." As _Erisdar finished saying this Éldegín just simply said, _"I'm sure she's fine and use your head Erisdar check for life force then we know whether to go to the Crags of Tel'naeîr to spend the night." _Erisdar extended his mind. There was nothing, it was deathly quiet. Erisdar entered the building and strode quickly to the throne room. "You!" he heard has he entered the room. It was the king. "You shouldn't be here, boy!" the king said.

"Galbatorix shouldn't have killed the riders, my parents shouldn't have died and I shouldn't have caused that terror and slaughter in Gil'ead but it all happened didn't it?"Erisdar replied. Nobody was gonna keep Erisdar away from his home now. He was here, there was no stopping him.

"You have grown wise, as I have grown ill, I shall take away your exile if you accept the crown."

"No deal. I'm the only rider I've seen for 40 years I'm going to search for more. My sister is old enough to be queen now."

"Then all I can do is get you taken away as that won't do. "The said as he descended into a coughing fit. Erisdar ran over."DON'T TOUCH ME!" the king yelled. Six guards ran in. they tried to grab Erisdar but he wouldn't let them.

"The void is calling for an elf of royalty once again," one of the guards said and bow his head; the five others did the same.

The princess walked in just as the king passed into the void. "I'm so sorry," Erisdar said looking at the floor, "there was nothing we could do. You are the queen now." Looking up Erisdar saw the princess was in fact his sister

"Your dream has finally come true."

"It has indeed brother. So my first act as queen is to remove your exile and return your riders' sword and your title as Prince Erisdar-Vakna."

"But I was never called Erisdar-Vakna."

"Your punishment of your name still stands and you have been enlightened your mind has woken."

"Thank you my sister" Erisdar said as he received his sword once again. Then his sister noticed his sword.

"How did you get that scratch on it?" the queen enquired.

"When I had just left Du Weldenvarden I saw an army heading towards the forest, on the other side of the plain. I called for Éldegín to help but he didn't arrive until after the fighting had stopped. There was a cavalry and a battalion of soldiers, all under the command of a shade."Erisdar began. The queen gasped.

"The shades are back? No this can't be no-one opposes us any more unless…" the queen was wandering off in her thoughts, "forgive me my brother you may do anything you wish, until I shall call you back to my audience."

"I'm hungry. Are the kitchens in the same place?"

"Yes they are brother." The queen said in disbelief, "you haven't changed a bit have you?" but Erisdar was already half way down the throne room.


End file.
